Evette Elric: A Strong Daughter
by Nikki Kiraga
Summary: Sequal to Cici Elric: The State Dog. Evette's quickly faced with new and old enemies, some from her mother's past. Will she and her twin brother, Sero, survive in this cruel world alone? OCOC, WinryEd, RoyRiza
1. Prologue: The Elric Triplets

**-Author's POV- **

Two weeks from Cici Elric's death. They were having a traditional military funeral. Winry held young Evette Elric, not even two months old, in her arms as they watched Cici's casket get lowered down into the dirt. Ed decided to be the dog he used to be, and line up, in uniform, with the other military personell that knew his sister.

As Cici requested, she was being buried in the Risembool graveyard, right beside her mother. While Evette, and her twin brothers Edward and Sero, did not know what was going on, they still cried because they did know that their mother had left their world.

Even the some of the manliest of military men, Alexander Armstrong and Roy Mustang, were beginning to shed tears as their dear friend was buried. Maes Hughes, however, already had tears going down his cheeks. After the funeral was over, and almost everyone left, Ed bent down and slammed his fist right onto Cici's grave. "Damnit sis!!" he cried. "Why do you always have to be a hero?!"

Winry gently put her hand on Ed's shoulder. "Ed, calm down. She did it to try and save Seroko. It's not her fault this happened."

Ed looked up at Winry, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I guess you're right, Winry.." He slowly stood up, and hugged her and Evette. "Thanks."

Winry smiled lightly, and rubbed his back. "But what about the kids, now? They're orphans." 

"No they're not. We'll raise them. After all, we ARE their godparents" Ed said with a grin, gently tapping Evette's nose. Evette giggled, then grabbed Ed's finger with her two tiny hands.

Al then came up, holding Evette's two brothers. "Brother? Are you alright?"

Ed looked over at his little brother, now the only blood family he had left, aside from the Elric triplets. "Yeah, I'm fine, Al. Come on, let's go home." 

And so, Evette, Sero, and Edward Elric were raised and cared for by their loving aunts and uncles. But all three of them, now sixteen, longed for more. They longed for their real parents. 

Edward, sneaking away from his siblings, went down into the same alchemy warehouse that Cici used to bring Seroko back. 

**-Edward's POV- **

I looked around the basement, and notices my mother's handwriting on some papers. I smiled. "Well, mom..Let's see if we can't both pull the same trick." I drew a circle on the floor, and gathered ingredients. Then I began the transmutation, after pouring some of my blood in the pile of ingredients. Not long after, the transmutation went all wrong. Soon, my right leg and left arm, the exact opposite of what my uncle lost, had been ripped off of my body. I leaned against the wall, crying in my pain.

"D-damnit! Why didn't it work?!" I cried to myself. "The caculations were all right, the ingredients..everything. And mom was able to do it!" I growled to myself, and I soon passed out.

When I woke up, I was in a bed, Aunt Winry yelling at Uncle Ed. "This is all your fault! I knew he got this idea from you!!" Winry screeched.

"What?! No, I didn't tell him anything like that! I just told the kids what happened when their mother was alive!!" Ed protested.

"Yeah, and that's exactly how he got the idea!!!" Winry yelled. Soon it began to get physical. Well, for Uncle Ed, that is. Aunt Winry was threatening and sometimes hitting him with a wrench.

Evette angrily stormed in. "STOP ACTING LIKE CHILDREN!!!" she yelled, obviously taking the role of the mother again. She always did that, especially to me.

Winry and Ed then looked at Evette. "Winry started it!" Ed yelled, pointing at Winry. They began a "did not", "did too" contest. Evette then calmly grabbed a wrench off the table, and began clobbering our Aunt and Uncle with it.

Sero, the oldest of us three, just stood in the door frame, laughing. "Hah hah! This is hilarious!! Eve, must you always take the mother role?"

"If Aunt Winry won't do it, and Mom can't, then who else will?" Evette asked, done with clobbering the two. The room then went silent with the memory of our mother, Cici Elric. I hear from almost everyone that she was a wonderful and brave woman.

Evette turned to me a few minutes later. "And you, bub. You're not off the hook for pulling stunt like that. I have to make you automail now, when I already got customers beating each other up for my wonderful work." She then paused. "Or it could be because they wanna see me in my work clothes..."

I laughed at her disturbed look. "Okay, 'big' sis. I won't do it ever again" I said, mockingly raising my right hand. "Scout's honor."

Evette looked annoyed now. "Oh, shut up." She walked out of the room, pulling Ed and Winry by the ear.

Sero looked at me. "Well, better be ready in about 2 or 3 days. You know how people scream when getting automail attached!!" he said with a laugh, walking after Evette.

I sighed, then looked at the ceiling. "I wish you were here, mom. I know you would help me out if you were.." I soon fell asleep, hugging a picture of me and my siblings, with my parents, Aunt Winry, Aunt Destiny, Uncle Ed, and Uncle Al behind us.


	2. Chapter 1: The ColdHearted Hunter

**-Sero's POV- **

I watched as my sister, who had just been raped by the Tentacle Alchemist, stumbled out of an alleyway. I leaned against the wall, lighting up a cigarette. "I told you not to trust him" I muttered.

Evette looked at me, then growled. "Will you shut up for once?"

I smirked. "Nope." I shook my head, taking the cigarette out of my mouth for a moment, blowing smoke out. "You know, you really need to start listening to me once in a while."

Evette rolled her eyes, walking off. "I don't know why I hang around with you, Sero Elric." We had decided long ago to take our mother's maiden name, since it was the Elrics who raised us.

"Because I have all your money" I said, following her. She went silent. "After all, if you had your money, you'd spend it all on automail junk." 

Evette glared over her shoulder at me. "I don't know why you smoke. It's not healthy."

"Yeah, and neither is listening to you" I snapped back. Evette growled at me. "But, I seem to do that from time to time."

Suddenly, an ishballen man got thrown out of the bar, crashing into a group of garbage cans. He had dark blue hair parted to the left, and he was clearly in shape, judging from his well-formed muscles.

"And stay out, you stupid Ishballen!!!" the bartender yelled from the door frame. He slammed the door, going back in.

Evette ran to the Ishballen man. "Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine" the man said, looking at her. He quickly put his sunglasses on.

I walked up, and grabbed Evette's hand, walking away with her. "Don't talk to strangers" I growled, dragging her along.

"Leggo of me, Sero!!" Evette whined like she was 5.

"Sero? Hey, wait!!" the man called out. "You're the son of Seroko!!"

I flinched, and looked back at him. "How the hell do you know that?" I hissed. When he rolled his sleeve up, my cigarette dropped from my mouth. On his arm was the same tattoo that the State Alchemist hunter, Scar, had used to blow up the brains of many officers, including Brigadier General Basque Gran. "S!! RUN!!" I ran with Evette, holding her hand as we ran. I looked back, seeing the man chasing us.

"S-sero, you know him?" Evette stammered out as we ran.

"That's Scar's son!! And he hunts State Alchemists...EVEN THEIR OWN KIDS!!" I yelled. 

It took Evette a minute to prossess this information in her head, but once it clicked, her track skills kicked in. She zipped ahead of me, but I managed to keep up. She soon came by an alleyway, and we snuck into it together. I panted. "I think we lost him." 

**-Scar's son's POV- **

I dropped down from above, and grabbed both of them by their throats. "Hmm...Sero, and the only daughter.."

Evette's state pocketwatch fell from her pocket. "Let go of me!!"

I looked at it. "A State Alchemist. Well well, two for the price of one chase. Now, which one should I kill first..." I said, looking at them. 

"Me! Just kill me and leave her alone!!" Sero yelled.

"How noble" I hissed. "I think I'll kill Sero, then have some 'fun' with the girl."

"Don't you dare!!" Sero barked.

I smirked, touching the wall lightly with my fingers. The bricks morphed slightly, and shackled their wrist, ankles, necks, and waists to the wall. Sero fought against the binds, while Evette just looked at me. "We can talk this out, can't we?" she asked.

I looked at her. "What's your name??" I whispered, putting my fingertips under her chin lightly, lifting her head up a bit.

"E-evette E-elric" she stammered out.

"Evette, hm? Beautiful name" I said, thinking. I looked over at Sero.

Sero stared at me. "Don't you dare..." he growled a threatening tone.

"Don't I dare what? Do this??" I then reached around, groping Evette's back end with one hand while gently squeezing her breasts with the other.

"I'll kill you!!" Sero barked, fighting his binds harder.

"Oh, put a sock in it. Or, better yet.." I smirked, pulling away from Evette, then I put my right arm against Sero's head. Evette's and Sero's eyes widened.

"D-don't hurt him!!" Evette cried.

My tattoo began glowing, and it could be seen through my shirt's sleeve. "May God have mercy on your soul, State Alchemist!!!"


End file.
